1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dart board golf game and more particularly pertains to assessing one's dart throwing accuracy by scoring hits in the order required by the scoring card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dart games is known in the prior art. More specifically, dart games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertaining users by playing the games in the suggested manner are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,743 to Hanson a golfing dart game apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,073 to Dooley discloses a golf photography dart board including scene changing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,600 to Ruth discloses an indooroutdoor golf course.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,807 to Barkley discloses a projectile board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,162 to Scullin discloses a dart board game.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,117 to Worsham discloses a football dart board game.
In this respect, the dart board golf game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assessing one's dart throwing accuracy by scoring hits in the order required by the scoring card.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dart board golf game which can be used for assessing one's dart throwing accuracy by scoring hits in the order required by the scoring card. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.